Grupo WhatsApp: Equestria
by Moonlight Sigh
Summary: ¿Te imaginas que en Equestria existan los celulares? Bien, ahora podrás verlo, descubre las estupideces diarias de estas Ponys, las cuales siempre pasan...
1. Nuevo Grupo

**-Los Personajes de "My Little Pony" no me pertenece, hago esto por diversión-**

 _Pinkie Pie creo el Grupo "Pasteles :D"_

 _Pinkie Pie agrego a Rainbow Dash_

 _Pinkie Pie agrego a Twilight Sparkle_

 _Pinkie Pie agrego a Applejack_

 _Pinkie Pie agrego a Rarity_

 _Pinkie Pie agrego a Futtershy_

 _Pinkie Pie agrego a Spike_

 **Rainbow Dash:** ¿Que Carajos es Esto?

 **Applejack:** Dash, tu Lenguaje

 **Pinkie Pie:** Holi :D

 **Twilight:** No me interrumpan, trato de leer

 **Rainbow Dash:** La cerebrito se indignó :v

 **Rarity:** Señoritas, ¿Saben que es callarse?

 **Pinkie Pie:** Bobita estamos escribiendo :D

 **Fluttershy:** Ehm… Hola :c

 **Spike:** ¡Al fin me involucran en algo! :'D

 _Pinkie Pie elimino a Spike_

 **Twilight:** ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

 **Pinkie Pie:** El me obligo c:

 **Rarity:** Que cruel eres con el Pequeño Spikey-Wikey

 **Pinkie Pie:** A nadie le importa Spike :v

 **Rainbow Dash:** ¡Ohhh!

 **Pinkie Pie:** ¡Ohhh!

 **Applejack:** ¡Ohh!

 **Rainbow Dash:** ¿Me están Imitando?

 **Pinkie Pie:** ¿Me están Imitando?

 **Applejack:** ¿Me están Imitando?

 **Rainbow Dash:** Dejen de Hacerlo :c

 **Pinkie Pie:** Dejen de Hacerlo :c

 **Applejack:** Dejen de Hacerlo :c

 **Rainbow Dash:** Soy Estúpida :v

 **Pinkie Pie:** Eres Estúpida :v

 **Applejack:** Eres Estúpida :v

 **Rainbow Dash:** Hijas de… :c

 **Visto por: Todos.**

 **8:20 p.m**

 **Pinkie Pie:** Fiesta en casa de Twilight Bl

 **Rainbow Dash:** ¡Me apunto!

 **Rarity:** Tambiényo

 **Applejack:** Yollevolasidra

 **Flutershy:** Yay

 **Twilight:** ¿Por qué en la mía? D:

 **Pinkie Pie:** Envidiosa, no quieres compartir tu Castillo :c

 **Rainbow Dash:** Desde que es Princesa nos cree Plebes :'c

 **Twilight:** Mentirosas 7n7

 **Applejack:** Jamás lo espere de ti Twilight **D':**

 **Rarity:** Por algo ALGUIEN no es el elemento de la Generosidad…

 **Visto por: Todos.**

 **1:20 a.m**

 **Rainbow Dash:** Pinche Twilight, nos chispo de su castillo :'c

 **Pinkie Pie:** Aun tenemos la música 7u7

 **Applejack:** ¿Y esa canción cuál es?

 **Rarity:** Con tu Física y tu química y también tu anatomía

 **Pinkie Pie:** La cerveza y el tequila y tu boca con la mía

 **Rainbow Dash:** Ya no puedo Más

 **Rarity:** Ya no puedo más

 **Pinkie Pie:** Ya no Puedo mas

 **Twilight:** ¡Ya váyanse a su casa y dejen de robarse mi Wifi!

 **Applejack:** Okay **:** 'c

 **Pinkie Pie:** A ver cuando te volvemos a Invitar 7n7

 **Rainbow Dash:** Egoísta

 **Rarity:** Adiós Pues:'v

 **Pinkie Pie:** Adiousc:

 **Rainbow Dash:** :'c

 **Visto Por: Todos.**

* * *

NUEVO FIC:D

Tendrá Shippings de todo tipo y muchas circunstancias divertidas que les pasaran a las Mane y los demás personajes que agregue.

Espero les guste y esperen el siguiente cap, adioh. :D


	2. Chicos en el Grupo

**-Los Personajes de "My Little Pony" no me pertenecen, hago esto por diversión-**

 _Pinkie Pie agrego a Soarin_

 _Pinkie Pie agrego a Big Mac_

 _Pinkie Pie agrego a Cheese Sándwich_

 _Pinkie Pie agrego a Flash Sentry_

 _Pinkie Pie agrego a Trenderhoof_

 **Pinkie Pie:** Saluden 7u7

 **Twilight:** Eh… Hola:B

 **Rainbow Dash:** Joder, más ponys :'v

 **Cheese:** Hola **:** 0

 **Soarin:** Estoy volando no me inteufshfndg

 **Applejack:** ¿Y a ese que le paso?

 **Twilight:** No lo se ._.

 **Soarin:** Choque ;-;

 **Rainbow Dash:** Que Pendesfjahfnsf

 **Soarin: ¿** Quién es el Pendejo ahora? 7u7

 **Rainbow Dash:** Puto :'c

 **Visto por: Todos**

 **12:05 p.m**

 **Trenderhoof:** Applejack **:** 'D

 **Rarity:** El roba Mujeres :'c

 **ApplejacK:** ¿Qué? :l

 **Cheese:** ¿Roba Mujeres? :000

 **Trenderhoof:** Yo no soy un roba mujeres o-o

 **Rarity:** Si, lo eres, quisiste robarte a mi Applejack :'c

 **Applejack:** No soy tuya

 **Pinkie** **Pie:** #TeamRarity

 **Cheese:** #TeamTrenderhoof

 **Pinkie** **Pie:** Traidor :'c

 **Twilight:** I Ship It! ;D

 **Rainbow** **Dash** : Twilight, ¿Qué te dije de Shipper a tus amigas?

 **Twilight:** Que es malo para la salud :c

 **Soarin:** ¿A Dash con quien la Shippeas? *u*

 **Rainbow** **Dash:** No le respondas

 **Twilight:** Contigo :'0

 **Soarin:** ¡Wooho!

 **Rainbow** **Dash:** No te ilusiones Idiota -3-

 **Flash** **Sentry:** ¿En dónde estoy?

 **Twilight:** Asdfghñlkj

 **Pinkie:** Sabia que pasaría eso :v

 _Twilight ahora es Administrador_

 _Twilight agrego a Spike_

 **Spike:** Hola:'D

 _Rainbow Dash ha Abandonado el Grupo_

 _Applejack ha Abandonado el Grupo_

 _Pinkie Pie ha abandonado el Grupo_

 **Spike:** ;-;

 **Visto Por: Todos.**

 **3:58 p.m**

 _Twilight agrego a Rainbow Dash_

 _Twilight agrego a Applejack_

 _Twilight agrego a Pinkie Pie_

 _Pinkie Pie ahora es Administrador_

 **Pinkie Pie:** ¿Quién te dijo que agregaras a Spike? e.e 

**Spike:** Me hacen Bulim :'c

 **Rainbow Dash:** #ElBulimASpikeEsBueno

 **Rarity:** Eso es muy largo para ser Hashtag

 **Rainbow Dash:** Amargada

 **Rarity:** #RariJack

 **Applejack:** Wut? D:

 **Trenderhoof:** #TrenderJack 7n7

 **Pinkie Pie:** #RariJack

 **Cheese:** #TrenderJack

 **Soarin:** #SoarinDash

 **Rainbow Dash:** ¡Tu no Juegas!

 **Soarin:** Aw :c

 **Visto Por: Todos.**

 **8:37 p.m**

 **Rainbow Dash:** Me lo paro :v

 **Pinkie Pie:** El Taxi:D

 **Twilight:**._.

 **Spike:** WTF?

 _Pinkie Pie elimino a Spike_

 **Rainbow Dash:** Que cruel xD

 **Visto Por: Todos.**

 **3:54 a.m**

 **Rainbow Dash:** Heeeey

 **Twilight:** ¿Qué quieres a esta hora?

 **Pinkie:** ¿Si? C:

 **Soarin:** Dejen dormir

 **Applejack:** Que madrugadoras

 **Rarity:** ¿Qué Jodidos necesitas, Rainbow?

 **Rainbow** **Dash:** ¿Sabian que mi Nombre de dice Reinvou? :v

 **Twilight** : ….

 **Pinkie:** Potra de tu Yegua madre….

 **Rarity:** ¡Hija de….!

 **Applejack** : Mañanas me las pagaras

 **Rainbow** **Dash:** JAJAJAJA 7u7

 **Soarin:** No entendí :'v

 **Visto Por: Todos.**

* * *

El RariJack puede o no ser Oficial en este Fic(?)

Gracias por los Reviews, espero no Decepcionarlos:'D


	3. La realeza en el Grupo

**-Los Personajes de "My Little Pony" no me pertenecen, hago esto por diversión-**

 _Pinkie Pie agrego a Celestia_

 _Pinkie Pie agrego a Luna_

 **1:45 p.m**

 **Pinkie Pie:** Ahora si ya estamos todos Bl

 **Twilight:** Las hemos condenado a su fin :'v

 **Celestia:** Hola Pequeños Ponys

 **Luna:** ESTAMOS MUY FELICES DE ESTAR AQUÍ

 **Celestia:** Luna, las mayúsculas :'v

 **Luna:** Era mi voz real de Canterlot

 **Pinkie Pie:** ES DIVERTIDO USAR LA VOZ REAL

 **Luna:** SOLO YO PUEDO USARLO SEÑORITA PIE

 **Soarin:** YO SOLO QUIERO SER POPULAR :c

 **Rainbow Dash:** No Soar, ya no juegas 7n7

 **Soarin:** OMG, me dijo Soar :'0000

 **Celestia:** Se vuelve Canon :'000

 **Rainbow Dash:** ¿Usted también? :'v

 **Twilight:** Me siento tan Orgullosa ;u;

 **Luna:** Me gusta más el PinkieDash….

 **Cheese:** Noh

 **Soarin:** Te vigilo Pinkie Pie -n-

 **Celestia:** Traición :'0

 **Soarin:** Rainbow Dash es Mía 7n7

 **Rainbow Dash:** Eso es mentira :'v

 **Visto Por: Todos.**

 **4:56 p.m**

 **Applejack:** ¡A comer!

 **Rainbow Dash** : Mah…. Al rato

 **Soarin:** No tengo mucha hambre

 **Luna:** Atiendo asuntos importantes

 **Pinkie Pie:** No estoy disponible

 **Applejack:** Es Pizza /.-

 **Rainbow Dash** : No tardo :DD

 **Soarin:** En camino

 **Luna** : Ya estoy aquí

 **Pinkie Pie** : Estoy en la puerta del granero

 **Rarity:** Estoy en tu habitación, ya bajo Cariño c;

 **Applejack:** ¿Cómo llegaste ahí? D:

 **Rarity:** Ayer no te quejaste 7n7

 **Applejack:** Callate :'v

 **Rainbow Dash:** What? ._.

 **Visto Por: Todos.**

 **6:29 p.m**

 _Celestia ahora es Administrador_

 _Celestia elimino a Flash Sentry_

 **Twilight:** ¿Por qué hizo eso? D:

 **Celestia:** No iba con mi grafica de Ships uwu

 **Rarity:** ¿Usted con quien shipea a Applejack? C:

 **Luna:** #RariJack

 **Celestia:** #RariJack

 **Applejack:** PutahBida

 **Twilight:** CeLuna 7u7

 **Fluttershy** : Dislestia :cccc

 **Twilight:** Esa es mi segunda Opción uwu

 **Trenderhoof:** Applejack es MIA

 **Rarity:** Oh, claro que No

 **Pinkie Pie:** #RariJack

 **Applejack:** ¿Y mi opinión no importa?

 **Rainbow Dash:** En realidad No :v

 **Visto Por: Todos.**

 **8:45 p.m**

 **Applejack** : Ayuda D:

 **Rainbow Dash** : ¿Te volviste a quedar encerrada en el baño? /.-

 **Twilight:** ¿Eso en realidad paso?

 **Rarity:** No huyas

 **Rainbow Dash:** Mas seguido de lo que crees xD

 **Pinkie Pie:** Tan lindo que es el Amor

 _Pinkie Pie a enviado una Imagen_

 **Fluttershy:** ¿Esa es Applejack siendo atada por Rarity? ._.

 **Rainbow Dash:** Voy a Guardar esa imagen de por vida xD

 **Visto Por: Todos.**

 **10:45 p.m**

 _Celestia a enviado un Video_

 **Twilight:** ¿Es la Princesa Luna bañándose? DD:

 **Rarity:** A mí me gusta esa canción 7u7

 **Pinkie Pie:** Because You Know I'm all About that Bass

 **Fluttershy** : All about that bass

 **Soarin:** No treble

 **Rainbow Dash:** ¿Te la sabes? ._.

 **Soarin:** Yo no te digo nada cuando cantas a Taylor Swift 7n7

 **Rainbow Dash:** JoPuta, era secreto D:

 **Pinkie Pie:** Captura :'00000

 **Applejack:** Reputación arruinada :v

 **Twilight** : ¡Ya vayan a dormir!

 **Pinkie Pie:** Ya ni te voy a robar el internet, grosera 7n7

 **Visto Por: Todos**

* * *

Gracias por los Reviews, si han notado eh agregado sus sugerencias, si tienen mas díganmelas :D

Sorry, Amo el RariJack. uwu


	4. Arañas

**-Los Personajes de "My Little Pony" no me pertenecen, hago esto por diversión-**

 **10:58 a.m**

 **Fluttershy:** ¿Hola? .n.

 **Applejack:** Hola

 **Soarin:** Holi .m.

 **Pinkie Pie:** ¡Hola!:D

 **Rainbow Dash:** ¿Qué tal? Bl

 **Cheese:** Fluttershy Hablo D:

 **Pinkie Pie:** Pidan un Deseo :O

 **Applejack:** Amigas normales

 **Twilight:** Que el RariJack sea Canon *-*

 **Applejack:** Eso nunca pasara :v

 **Rarity:** Twilight x2

 **Soarin:** ¡Yo quiero que Rainbow Dash sea Mia! c:

 **Rainbow Dash:** Y yo que eso nunca se cumpla

 **Soarin:** ;nn;

 **Visto Por: Todos.**

 **3:20 p.m**

 **Rainbow Dash:** Ayuda DDD:

 **Twilight:** ¿Qué pasa?

 **Applejack:** ¿Estas bien?

 **Soarin:** ¿Es una emergencia?

 **Rainbow Dash:** Si, es urgente y puedo morir DD:

 **Applejack:** Dilo de una vez

 **Twilight:** ¡Dilo!

 **Rainbow Dash:** Hay una Araña en el baño :c

 **Applejack:**._.

 **Soarin:**._.

 **Twilight:**._.

 **Rarity:** Mátala :v

 **Rainbow Dash:** Ven y mátala tú

 **Twilight:** Es una simple araña

 **Applejack:** Solo písala :l

 **Rainbow Dash:** Es enorme D:

 **Soarin:** ¿Quieres que vaya a tu casa y la mate por ti? C:

 **Rainbow Dash:** Mejor me hago su amiga :c

 **Twilight:** Oh no es tan grave

 _Rainbow Dash envió una Imagen_

 **Applejack:** ¡Esa cosa es enorme!

 **Pinkie Pie:** Fuiste buena amiga, Dash uwu

 **Soarin:** No, mejor no voy :'v

 **Twilight:** Menos mal Spike es la segunda Rainbow Dash….

 **Rainbow Dash:** Traidores :'v

 **Visto Por: Todos.**

 **6:30 p.m**

 **Fluttershy:** ¿Qué paso con Dash? :B

 **Celestia:** No Tengo idea :0

 **Rainbow Dash:** Sigo en el baño c:

 **Rarity:** ¿Toda la tarde?

 **Rainbow Dash:** No me arriesgare a que traiga amigos 7n7

 **Fluttershy:** Pero es muy linda c:

 **Rainbow Dash:** Linda su Madre :'v

 **Twilight:** Que vocabulario

 **Applejack:** Usa una Pala

 **Rainbow Dash:** Ah si… Como tengo palas en mi Baño

 **Applejack:** Todo mundo tiene una

 **Pinkie Pie:** De hecho No ._.

 **Soarin:** Yo sí, uno no sabe…

 **Rainbow Dash:** /.-

 **Fluttershy:** Iré a ayudarte c:

 **9:40 p.m**

 **Luna:** ¿Ya ha arreglado su asunto, Señorita Dash?

 **Rainbow Dash:** Algo así… Fluttershy está tomando él te con la araña :'v

 **Soarin:** ¿Las Arañas toman él te?

 **Twilight:** No creí que fuera posible ._.

 **Applejack:** ¿Alguien ha visto a Rarity? D:

 **Pinkie Pie:** 7u7

 **Luna:** 7u7

 **Twilight:** 7u7

 **Celestia:** 7u7

 **Big Macintosh:** 7u7

 **Soarin:** 7u7

 **Cheese:** 7u7

 **Rainbow Dash:** 7u7

 **Applejack:** ¿Desde hace cuánto mi hermano está aquí? :'v

 **Pinkie Pie:** En realidad no lo recuerdo :l

 **Trenderhoof:** Mi cuñado 7u7

 **Rarity:** No ni mergas 7n7

 **Rainbow Dash:** Es el Mío (?)

 **Rarity:** ¿Qué? :))))

 **Soarin:** Rainbow Dash D':

 **Rainbow Dash:** Yo… yo solo estaba jugando D':

 **Pinkie Pie:** Acabas de condenarte a muerte :v

 **Applejack:** Ni Celestia lo quiera o-o

 **Rarity:** Se dónde vives 7n7

 **Celestia:** En una casa (?)

 **Luna:** Con Puertas y Ventanas (?)

 **Visto Por: Todos.**

 **3:45 a.m**

 **Rainbow Dash:** Heeeeeey

 **Twilight:** ¿Ahora qué?

 **Applejack:** Ya se que tu nombre se dice Reinvou

 **Rarity:** Me sales con una estupidez y te juro que te colgare de un árbol

 **Rainbow Dash:** Tengo sed :v

 **Rarity:** Estas Jodida

 **Applejack:** Rarity x2

 **Twilight:** x3

 **Rainbow Dash:** Ay :'c

 **Visto Por: Todos.**

* * *

Admítanlo, ante Arañas y cucarachas todos tememos. :v

Les tengo dos sorpresas:

1.- Vi un review, ¿Quieren que haga algo sobre los Background Ponys? :D

2.- ¿Quieren que sus o.c's salgan en un capítulo de "Grupo WhatsApp? C:

Las dos las hare, pero primero quiero su Opinión.

Gracias por los Reviews, Adioh.


	5. Canon

**-Los Personaje de "My Little Pony" no me pertenecen, hago esto por diversión-**

 **1:45 p.m**

 **Pinkie Pie:** Holi c:

 **Rainbow Dash:** Hola Bl

 **Twilight:** Hola :l

 **Soarin:** Hola :B

 **Cheese:** Hi .m.

 **Applejack:** Eh :v

 **Pinkie Pie:** ¿Qué están haciendo?

 **Twilight:** Leer

 **Rainbow Dash:** ¿Haces algo más en tu vida? :v

 **Applejack:** Creo que Twilight no hace nada interesante en su vida :v

 **Twilight:** Claro que si :c

 **Soarin:** ¿Cómo qué? :v

 **Twilight:** Ehhh… Yo… Respiro

 **Pinkie Pie:** Yo también hago eso c:

 **Applejack:** ¿Y quién No?

 **Pinkie Pie:** Yo :DD

 **Rainbow Dash:** ._.

 **Visto Por: Todos.**

 **3:30 p.m**

 **Applejack:** ¿Alguien ha visto a Rainbow Dash?

 **Pinkie Pie:** Noup

 **Luna:** Vivo en Canterlot, no estoy en posición para contestar eso

 **Celestia:** ¿Y cómo acosas a los niños de otros lugares desde aquí?

 **Cheese:** Uhhhh :O

 **Luna:** Yo no acoso Niños

 **Twilight:** A Scootaloo no le gusta eso

 **Visto Por: Todos.**

 **4:20 p.m**

 **Pinkie Pie:** Dashie, Dashie, ¿Estás ahí?

 **Applejack:** No mames Pinkie :v

 **Fluttershy:** No he visto a Rainbow Dash D:

 **Soarin:** Ella está bien, no se preocupen uwu

 **Pinkie Pie:** ¿La secuestraste? DD:

 **Applejack:** Devuélvela e.e

 **Twilight:** ¿Qué Soarin hizo qué?

 **Rarity:** Yo quisiera secuestrar a Applejack :c

 **Applejack:** ¿Qué? ._.

 **Pinkie Pie:** ¡Regresa a Rainbow Dash!

 **Soarin:** No, no me refiero a eso :'v

 _Soarin ha enviado una Imagen_

 **Twilight:** Una pregunta… ¿Esta viva?

 **Cheese:** Píquenla con un Palito :B

 **Soarin:** Solo está dormida ;-;

 **Applejack:** Otra pregunta… ¿Qué haces en su casa?

 **Soarin:** Me dejo entrar c:

 **Rarity:** JAJAJAJAJAJA, Buena esa

 **Twilight:** No, ya, en serio :v

 **Soarin:** ¿No me creen? D':

 **Pinkie Pie:** Noh

 **Cheese:** En realidad No

 **Luna:** Nope, Nope, Nope

 **Twilight:** No

 **Rarity:** No

 **Applejack:** No

 **Fluttershy:** Noup

 **Soarin:** Agh, está bien, entre por la ventana :'v

 **Twilight:** Si se despierta, te va a dejar Estéril

 **Applejack:** O te matara, lo que pase primero

 **Soarin:** ;-;

 **Visto Por: Todos.**

 **6:30 p.m**

 **Pinkie Pie:** ¿Alguien ha visto a Soarin? :v

 **Applejack:** Está siendo perseguido por Dash

 **Cheese:** Se despertó antes de que el pudiera salir uwu

 **Twilight:** Llevan así como 30 minutos

 **Rarity:** ¿Son los que se están dando vueltas sobre la alcaldía?

 **Pinkie Pie:** Si lo piensan es muy divertido c:

 **Fluttershy:** Son el uno para el otro *u*

 **Twilight:** Ya lo se:D

 **Applejack:** Soarin se detuvo en una nube :B

 **Cheese:** Eso es Suicidio

 **Rarity:** Y Dash ya lo tacleo

 **Pinkie Pie:** Que Posición tan comprometedora 7u7

 **Rarity:** Uy 7u7

 **Twilight:** Esperen… ¿Por qué están tan cerca? o-o

 **Applejack:** Soarin y Dash…

 **Twilight:** ¡Es Canon! ¡En tu Cara Fluttershy!

 **Celestia:** Como su princesa, les ordeno que me digan que pasa D:

 **Pinkie Pie:** Soarin ha besado a Dash :O

 **Visto Por: Todos.**

* * *

 **CHAN CHAN**

 **Ustedes querían SoarinDash, también yo :v**

 **Lamento no haber actualizado antes pero, me quedan dos semanas en la escuela y poes muchos trabajos y agh D':**

 **Y buenos… ¿Quieren que sus O.C's salgan el "Grupo WhatsApp"?, la única condición es… Llegar a los 100 Reviews, no es difícil, cuando lleguen yo hare el aviso :D**

 **Y claro que agregare a los Background Ponys, solo debo poner varias ideas que me han dado, pero paciencia, tendré 6 semanas para satisfacerlos :v**

 **Gracias a quien me dio la idea para hacer este cap, espero le haya gustado y a ustedes también (Aunque le falto RariJack :c) asdadd, Gracias por los Reviews, los Hamo, Adioh.**


	6. Wea sin Nombre

**-Los Personajes de "My Little Pony" no me pertenecen, hago esto por diversión-**

 _Pinkie Pie cambio el nombre del grupo a "Patatas"_

 **3:14 p.m**

 **Pinkie Pie:** Dashie 7u7

 **Rainbow Dash:** ¿Qué? :'v

 **Twilight:** ¡SOARIN Y DASH SON NOVIOS!

 **Rainbow Dash:** ¡Ya les dije que No!

 **Applejack:** No lo niegues ewe

 **Soarin:** Dashie~

 **Rarity:** Mira, llego tu Amado 7u7

 **Twilight:** BESO BESO BESO

 **Applejack:** De lengua, por favor :v

 **Rainbow Dash:** Que asco :'v

 **Fluttershy:** ¡AppleDash!

 **Rarity:** NO

 **Soarin:** Yo sé que quieres

 **Rainbow Dash:** Cállate tu -n-

 **Visto Por: Todos.**

 **5:40 p.m**

 _Pinkie Pie agrego a Lyra al Grupo_

 _Lyra ahora es administrador_

 _Lyra Agrego a BonBon_

 _Lyra agrego a Vinyl_

 _Lyra agrego a Octavia_

 **Pinkie Pie:** Tenemos nuevas Amiga c:

 **Twilight:** Apenas y podía con ustedes :'v

 **Lyra:** ¡Hola! :D

 **Applejack:** Hola .3.

 **Vinyl:** Whats Up? Bl

 **Octavia:** Les dije que no me agregaran

 **Pinkie Pie:** Muy Tarde

 **Cheese:** Yo ya las conozco uwu

 **BonBon:** Ya les dije que no me llamo Bon Bon

 **Lyra:** Tu SHH

 **BonBon:** A mí no me shusheas e-e

 **Vinyl:** Shh

 **Pinkie Pie:** Shh

 **Rainbow Dash:** SHHH

 **BonBon:** ;-;

 **Visto Por: Todos.**

 **7:20 p.m**

 **Vinyl:** ¡Fiesta en mi Casa!

 **Octavia:** Oh, Claro que No

 **Pinkie Pie:** Yo voy

 **Rainbow Dash:** Cuentas conmigo

 **Lyra:** Rainbow x2

 **Twilight:** x3

 **Rarity:** x4

 **Applejack:** x5

 **Cheese:** x6

 **Soarin:** x7

 **Rainbow Dash:** ¿A ti quien te invito?

 **Soarin:** ¿No puedo? :c

 **Rainbow Dash:** No, no puedes

 **Applejack:** Vamos Dash, no niegues que lo amas 7u7

 **Rarity:** Así como tú a Mi

 **Applejack:** Esas son puras mentiras~

 **Pinkie Pie:** Esa noche yo no andaba ahí~

 **Lyra:** Debes estar confundida~

 **Vinyl:** O había un tipo igualito a mi~

 **Rainbow Dash:** ¡Dejen de Cantar!

 **Twilight:** Ya le iba a seguir :c

 **Visto Por: Todos.**

 **9:30 p.m**

 **Rainbow Dash:** Otra que Nos saca ;-;

 **Pinkie Pie:** ¿Dónde quedo la gente buena? :c

 **Applejack:** Y estábamos tan divertidas

 **Rarity:** Todas son unas aburridas

 **BonBon:** ¿Y por qué no las hacen en sus propias casas?

 **Soarin:** …Nah

 **Cheese:** Es muy aburrido

 **Twilight:** Todas a Dormir, Ahora

 **Rainbow Dash:** Oblígame 7n7

 **Twilight:** Soarin

 **Rainbow Dash:** Okay, me calmo ;-;

 **Applejack:** AJAJAJAJA

 **Rainbow Dash:** ¡RARITY!

 **Applejack:** A mano :'v

 **Pinkie Pie:** JAJA, en sus caras 7u7

 **Lyra:** JA, yo no tengo quien me controle Bl

 **BonBon:** Lyra, a Dormir

 **Lyra:** Okay :c

 **Rainbow Dash:** Yo ya… me voy e.e

 **Soarin:** Yo igual uwu

 **Applejack:** 7u7

 **Pinkie Pie:** Oie 7u7

 **Twilight:** Usen protección

 **Rainbow Dash:** ¡Yo no voy con el! ¡No es nada de eso! D:

 **Twilight:** Ay Aja 7u7

 **Rainbow Dash:** Me vengare, ya lo verán ;-;

 **Applejack:** ¿Tu y quien más? :v

 **Rainbow Dash:** ¿Le muestro la foto a Rarity? 7n7

 **Pinkie Pie:** ¿Qué foto? :0

 **Applejack:** No te atreverías D:

 **Rainbow Dash:** Rétame 7u7

 **Rarity:** ¿Qué foto? o.o

 **Twilight:** Esto se pone interesante :B

 **Rainbow Dash:** Eh, adiós c:

 **Applejack:** Hasta mañana o-o

 **Rarity:** Applejack e-e

 **Pinkie Pie:** Este lugar se pone más interesante cada vez más eue

 **Visto por: Todos.**

 **1:20 a.m**

 **Vinyl:** Tavi, ábreme, me quede afuera ;-;

 **Visto Por: Todos.**

* * *

 **Holi uwu**

 **Hubiera actualizado ayer pero mi mama se dio cuenta de que esta semana tengo exámenes, fui obligada a estudiar :l**

 **Espero les haya gustado este cap, siento que me quedo algo mal porque lo hice con prisas :'v**

 **Bueno… Algunos ya me están dando la descripción de su o.c pero eh… Aun no tienen que dármela y bueno, no se necesita saber cómo es el Pony si se supone que están hablando por WhatsApp entonces… bueno, ustedes entienden.**

 **Y yo actualizare más rápido para que lleguen a los 100 reviews c:**

 **Eso es todo, Gracias por sus reviews y por seguir el Fic ;u; Los amo :'B**

 **Adioh.**


	7. Discord Troll

**-Los Personajes de "My Little Pony" no me pertenecen, hago esto por diversión-**

 _Pinkie Pie ha Agregado a Discord_

 _Pinkie Pie ha Agregado a Trixie_

 _Pinkie Pie ha eliminado a Trenderhoof_

 **1:30 p.m**

 **Twilight:** ¿¡Que rayos Hiciste Pinkie!? D:

 **Pinkie Pie:** Les he traído amigos nuevos 7u7

 **Discord:** Oh, Un gusto verlas señoritas

 **Fluttershy:** ¡Discord!

 **Discord:** ¡Fluttershy!

 **Soarin:** ¡SOARIN! :D

 **Rainbow Dash:** Solo

 **Soarin:** :'c

 **Visto Por: Todos.**

 **3:45 p.m**

 **Twilight:** HA LLEGADO LA GRAN Y PODEROSA TRIXIE

 **Soarin:** ¿¡Por qué rayos me llamo Soarin!? D:

 **Trixie:** ¡Trixie! ¡Devuélveme mi nombre!

 **Rainbow Dash:** Amo a Soarin :'0

 **Soarin:** ¡No digas mentiras, Idiota!

 **Rarity:** Captura :000

 **Applejack:** Quiero darle a Rarity de mis manzanas 7u7

 **Rarity:** Yo nunca diría eso D:

 **Pinkie Pie:** ¿Y por qué yo conservo mi nombre? :c

 **Trixie:** ¿¡Quien en Equestria cambio los nombres y cómo!?

 **Discord:** c:

 **Soarin:** Cámbialos

 **Fluttershy:** ¿Quién es quién? .n.

 **Rainbow Dash:** Soarin

 **Trixie:** Twilight

 **Soarin:** Rainbow Dash

 **Twilight:** La gran y poderosa… TRIIXIE

 **Rarity:** Applejack :'v

 **Applejack:** Rarity

 **Pinkie Pie:** ¿Alguien nota el orden? 7u7

 **Celestia:** Claro que Si 7u7

 **Luna:** ¡Twixie!

 **Fluttershy:** Discord, regrésalos a su orden

 **BonBon:** ¿De qué me perdí?

 **Lyra:** Lyra, devuelve mi celular

 **BonBon:** ¡OBLIGAME!

 **Trixie:** ¡Discord!

 **Discord:** Agh, bien, denme un momento e-e

 **Visto Por: Todos.**

 **5:59 p.m**

 **Fluttershy:** ¿Ya estamos bien?

 **Soarin:** La gran y poderosa TRIXIE no aprueba este cambio

 **Fluttershy:** ¡DISCORD!

 **Rarity:** Me toco la diva frustrada :'v

 **Pinkie Pie:** ¿A quién le dices Diva Frustrada?

 **Applejack:** Mírenme, soy de rancho xD

 **Rainbow Dash:** Me las pagaras

 **Twilight:** Me toco Twilight .n.

 **Octavia:** Amo la música electrónica en secreto

 **Vinyl:** ¿No pudieron ponerme a alguien con nombre más original?

 **Trixie:** Me toco la novia de Twilight :c

 **Fluttershy:** Trixie no es mi novia :'v

 **Soarin:** Ya quisieras Twilight Sparkle

 **Applejack:** Discord…

 **Discord:** JOJOJO, que Troll Soy

 _Discord ha abandonado el Grupo_

 **Fluttershy:** Hijo de…

 **Visto Por: Todos.**

 _Rarity agrego a Discord_

 **Fluttershy:** Ya cámbianos

 **Discord:** Esta bien, aburridos

 **Twilight:** Al fin :'D

 **Soarin:** Ay, yo quería ser Applejack :c

 **Applejack:** Lastima

 **Rainbow Dash:** Discord, te Odio

 **Discord:** Yo también te quiero Rainbow

 **Trixie:** Al fin, la gran y poderosa TRIXIE no podía gastar su nombre

 _Rainbow Dash ha enviado una Imagen_

 **Applejack:** ¡Te voy a Matar!

 **Rarity:** Applejack, ¿Quién es ella? :)

 **Rainbow Dash:** Ups, foto equivocada -u-

 **Applejack:** Estoy muerta

 **Pinkie Pie:** ¡Pido quedarme con la granja!

 **Twilight:** Una menos

 **Rarity:** Applejack, mañana, tú y yo c:

 **Applejack:** Yo no soy Applejack, yo soy Panchito Ballena Grande

 **Rarity:** e.e

 **Pinkie Pie:** ¡Una rebaja detrás de ti!

 **Rainbow Dash:** Asldlwkc

 **Twilight:** ¿Y esta qué?

 **Rainbow Dash:** Se me cayó el celular en la cara

 **Soarin:** Por Idiota

 **Rainbow Dash:** Arrepiéntete Pendejo

 **Discord:** Amo este lugar, tan lleno de caos y shippings, ¿Qué más puedo pedir? c':

 **Visto Por: Todos.**

* * *

 **Well, me siento mal y no se me ocurrió mucho más que esto, espero les guste.**

 **Gracias por Los reviews, los Amo. C:** **#ElBulimASpikeEsBueno.**

 **Adioh.**

 **PD:** **Tengo un fic RariJack, ¿Les gustaría que lo suba?, su opinión es importante para Mi uwu**


	8. Aviso Importante

**Hola :D**

 **Bien, esta mañana me entere de... Algo.**

 **Verán** **, existe un fic con algunas cosas parecidas a las mías, según la persona que lo ha Publicado no le ha copiado a nadie y lleva tiempo en Wattpad, pero ahí esta publicado el 14 de Junio y el Mio el 7 de Junio, no se parece completamente, pero pediría de favor que esa persona admita que el Fic se parece un tanto a este, no diré quien por respeto a esa persona y tampoco quiero pelear si lo digo de una manera atenta y amable.**

 **Es un poco injusto que me tardo todo un día en pensar los chistes y la historia de este fic y publicarse los a ustedes y se rían un rato para que me terminen robando las ideas.**

 **Y si en caso, de que yo haya copiado (Mas no creo porque no conozco exactamente a esa persona hasta ahora) pido disculpas, mas no creo que sean necesarias.**

 **Mando este aviso para que no me digan que yo soy la "copiona" porque puedo jurar que me acabo de enterar de la existencia de ese Fic.**

 **Por su atención, muchas Gracias. :)**

 **PD: En caso de una respuesta con agresión no haré caso ya que yo, estoy siendo civilizada y amable.**


	9. Concurso(?)

**Whats Up? :D**

 **Bueno, otro anuncio... ¡Pero este es realmente bueno!**

 **Al fin solo faltan eh... -cuenta con los dedos, se pierde, lo vuelve a intentar, se rinde (?)- Algunos reviews para los 100, ¿Saben que significa? ewe**

 **Así** **es... NADA, okno, después de todo este... 'asunto' del que no se hablara nada, vengo a darles el Anuncio de que 5 o.c's van a salir en 'Grupo WhatsApp' (Porque ya tengo otros 2 mas ya confirmados por razones de soborno(?) y el mio)**

 **AVISO: solo a los primeros 5 y si en caso, de que alguno de los primeros 5 no cumpla un requisito se pasara a uno siguiente, yo avisare al ganador.**

 **Bien, solo debes dejar en tu review los siguientes datos:**

 **1.-Actitud (Ya saben, enojado, feliz, inexpresivo, sarcástico, stalker(?), etc.) pero de manera un tanto 'especifica'**

 **2.- Tu Pony favorito (Necesito esto en realidad)**

 **3.- Que cosa(s) le molestan y/o desagradan que le hagan.**

 **4.- Nombre completo.**

 **5.- Que no sea amigos de ninguno de los personajes.**

 **Podrán** **decirme mamona si gustan(?) pero espero que alguno de o la mayoría entienda realmente que necesito.**

 **Y para terminar, si alguno de los demás le agrada la actitud de un o.c y si el respectivo autor da el permiso este o estos podrán quedarse en el Fanfic por mas tiempo que un capitulo.** **Y sin mas que decir... ¡Que empiecen los Septuagésimos Juegos del Hambre! (?).**

 **Adioh. :D**


	10. Especial-Parte 1

**_Nota: Si la persona a la que le he enviado un mensaje de que ha Ganado y no me respondió, por lastima no podrá participar._**

 **-Los Personajes de "My Little Pony" no me pertenecen, hago esto por diversión-**

 _Pinkie Pie cambio el nombre del grupo a "A Dash le gusta por atrás :v"_

 **4:53 p.m**

 **Rainbow Dash:** ¡Pinkie Pie!

 **Pinkie Pie:** ¿Si? C:

 **Twilight:** Dash :0

 **Soarin:** Como si no lo supiera uwu

 **Rainbow Dash:** Hijo de Puta :'v

 **Applejack:** Todos los días se aprenden cosas nuevas ewe

 **Pinkie Pie:** ¡traeré una Amiga nueva! :D

 **Twilight:** ¿A quién?

 **Pinkie Pie:** No sé, solo me apareció c:

 _Pinkie Pie ha Agregado a Moonlight_

 **Pinkie Pie:** ¡Hola! 7u7

 **Rainbow Dash:** Hola Bl

 **Moonlight:** ¡Hola! :0

 **Twilight:** ¿Por qué siguen agregando Ponys?

 **Moonlight:** TwilightTeAmoConTodoMiKokoro… .n.

 **Twilight:** What

 **Luna:** A Trixie no le gusta eso(?)

 **Trixie:** ¿Qué no le gusta a Trixie?

 **Moonlight:** Agregare gente :D

 **Pinkie Pie:** Mientras más mejor :D

 **Fluttershy:** Esto será un desastre .n.

 _Moonlight agrego a Shine Art_

 _Moonlight agrego a Joy Wing_

 _Moonlight agrego a Askellah Blaze_

 _Moonlight agrego a Skylar_

 **Moonlight:** Listo uwu

 **Twilight:** ¿Segura no te falto nadie? :l

 **Pinkie Pie:** ¡Holi!

 **Askellah Blaze:** ¿Y yo que hago aquí? ._.

 **Rainbow Dash:** Vienes a hacer amigos :v

 **Shine Art:** Hola:D

 **Applejack:** No me da buena espina esto ._.

 **Trixie:** Yo soy la GRAN Y PODEROSA TRIXIE

 **Shine Art:** Trixie *-*

 **Rarity:** No necesitas las mayúsculas siempre

 **Moonlight:** ¿Es cierto que Tu y Applejack se aman? *u*

 **Applejack:** Eso es una mentira

 **Shine Art:** Se aman ewe

 **Rainbow Dash:** Ni se atrevan a negarlo, es muy obvio :v

 **Soarin:** Así como tú y yo

 **Rainbow Dash:** JAJAJAJA, este pendejo…

 **Joy Wing:** Holis

 **Pinkie Pie:** Hola:D

 **Twilight:** Este lugar va a ser un Caos ;-;

 **Discord:** ¿Alguien dijo Caos? c':

 **Celestia:** Tu Mama

 **Rainbow Dash:** OHHHHHH

 **Moonlight:** Turn Down for What!

 **Pinkie Pie:** Askdjadjska Captura

 **Soarin:** Thug Life :0

 **Shine Art:** UHH, Golpe bajo

 **Askellah Blaze:** Debió doler :v

 **Twilight:** Me voy a volver loca :'v

 **Visto Por: Todos.**

 **6:28 p.m**

 **Soarin:** Somos las Gemas de Cristal~

 **Rainbow Dash:** Solo tu vez eso :v

 **Moonlight:** El mundo hay que salvar~

 **Soarin:** ¿Decías? 7u7

 **Joy Wing:** Ya casense :v

 **Skylar:** Hola .3.

 **Rainbow Dash:** Al fin habla :B

 **Pinkie Pie:** Ya tengo muchos amigos nuevos ;w;

 **Twilight:** ¿Qué es eso de que Dash y Soarin son novios?

 **Skylar:** ¡En sus Caras! :0

 **Applejack:** Te lo tenías bien guardado Dash ewe

 **Rarity:** Gane la Apuesta, págame Twilight e.e

 **Rainbow Dash:** ¡No somos nada! D:

 **Soarin:** ¿No? :c

 **Rainbow Dash:** No -n-

 **Trixie:** ¿Por qué están diciendo que estoy saliendo con Twilight Sparkle?

 **Twilight:** ¿¡Que!? D:

 **Moonlight:** Tantas cosas salen al aire c;

 **Rainbow Dash:** ¿Qué Applejack se le va a declarar a Rarity? :0

 **Rarity:** :'DDD

 **Shine Art:** ¡Al fin!

 **Pinkie Pie:** Celebremos con Pastel :'D

 **Askellah Blaze:** ¿Alguien dijo Pastel? 0u0

 **Joy Wing:** Ya va a empezar :v

 **Askellah Blaze:** Callad, tengo hambre

 **Moonlight:** También yo c:

 **Lyra:** Ya somos 3 uwu

 **Vinyl:** 4

 **Rainbow Dash:** Y conmigo somos 10(?)

 **Pinkie Pie:** Todos a Casa de Twilight Bl

 **Moonlight:** Hasta el amanecer Bl

 **Shine Art:** Me apunto c:

 **Twilight:** ¡Pero nada de eso es cierto!

 **Applejack:** ¿Quién es el mentiroso?

 **Joy Wing:** Miren la hora… debo irme c:

 **Moonlight:** Cierto, mañana debo despertarme temprano

 **Lyra:** Uf, si… Hay que hacer la cosa importante

 **Shine Art:** Hasta mañana :D

 **Lyra:** Este… Bye ouo

 **Moonlight:** Asdkakd, Adeoh e.e

 **Twilight:** Me huele a gato encerrado e3e

 **Pinkie Pie:** ¿A que huele un gato encerrado?

 **Rarity:** No creo que sea literal :v

 **Applejack:** Tenemos muchas cosas que investigar

 **Rainbow Dash:** Dirás tu :v

 **Soarin:** Rainbow Dash me ama, yo lo se

 **Skylar:** Con Jamón

 **Rainbow Dash:** Ni con jamón ni con queso

 **Soarin:** TU ME AMAS :c

 **Skylar:** Lo tendrá que admitir algún día, yo lo se

 **Rainbow Dash:** Me rindo :'v

 **Visto Por: Todos.**

* * *

 **-Detrás de su escudo de cartón- Holi c':**

 **Bueno, primero aclarare, A los que avise y si me contestaron, si no salieron en este cap saldrán en el próximo, no os preocupéis :'D (Así es, habrá otro) espero a los que salieron en este les haya gustado su aparición pero claro, habrá más, solo que Mi PC está descompuesta y al fin mi mami me presto su lap, al fin aquí les traigo lo que pude hacer en… 45 minutos.**

 **Bueno, Gracias por la idea del cap y eh, a Ustedes que me tienen paciencia y su apoyo, Gracias, los amo. uwu**

 **Todavia tenemos un chismoso suelto.** ** _Nota: Si la persona a la que le he enviado un mensaje de que ha Ganado y no me respondió, por lastima no podrá participar._**


	11. No es capitulo, ni se emocionen

**¡Estoy hecha de A-A-A-AMOR!**

 **Lo siento, no tenia otra manera de Iniciar este anuncio.**

 **Well, vengo a decir varias cosas que son bastante Importantes así que ni empiecen(?)**

 **1.- Estoy en Hiatus :v No por Mucho, apenas conseguí la Laptop de mi Madre y ps, ya casi me dan la mía, no se Preocupen, Grupo WhatsApp pronto volverá y para subiré los capítulos mas seguido. c:**

 **2.- Bueno, quiero me den su Opinión de este Fic, les gusta, no les gusta y les agradecería Mucho sus sugerencias, ustedes son los que hacen que este Fic siga. 0u0**

 **3.- JODER, al parecer existe otro fic con la Misma temática del Grupo de WhatsApp, No Hay pedo, no se parece para nada al mio como el anterior (Me van a hacer bardo por decir eso :v) y bueno, lo he leído y me ha hecho reír, solo pediría (si la persona lee esto) que al menos me hubiera avisado que existiría la misma temática para al menos no pensar que me han Plagiado, Gracias.**

 **Gracias por la Espera mis Pequeños Mushashos. c:**

 **Y les tenia una pregunta, ¿Alguno tiene WhatsApp? :0 No es que los quiera acosar, no, claro que No. e.e**

 **Lo Hamo con todo mi Kokoro, Adeoh.**

 **PD: Y soy mas fuerte que Tu(?).**


	12. Grupo Canterlot High

**-Los Personajes de "My Little Pony" no me pertenecen, hago esto por diversión-**

 _Pinkie Pie ha agregado a Twilight Sparkle al Grupo_

 **1:30 p.m**

 **Pinkie Pie:** Adivinen quien Regreso a Canterlot High 7u7

 **Rainbow Dash:** ¿TWILIGHT? ¿ESTAS AQUÍ?

 **Applejack:** Rarity, paga:v

 **Rarity:** Yo fui quien aposto que sería en dos meses que volvería

 **Applejack:** Pensé que se te olvidaría

 **Twilight Sparkle:** Yo también las extrañe

 **Fluttershy:** Me alegra que estés aquí Twilight:D

 **Sunset Shimmer:** Al fin, alguien normal en este grupo

 **Twilight Sparkle:** Oigan, ¿Por qué no hay nadie en la escuela?

 **Rainbow Dash:** Son vacaciones, ¿Qué esperas?

 **Twilight Sparkle:** ¿Qué son… Vacaciones?

 **Applejack:** Son como dos o mes y medio sin ir a la escuela

 **Twilight Sparkle:** Eso suena horrible D:

 **Rainbow Dash:** Claro que No, es maravilloso :'0

 **Sunset Shimmer:** Las cerebritos no conocen las vacaciones

 **Pinkie Pie:** Olvidaba que era una Matada:D _(N/A: Si no entienden es cuando te refieres a alguien que se esfuerza mucho en la escuela uwu)_

 **Twilight Sparkle:** No soy cerebrito, amo la escuela

 _Rainbow Dash ha eliminado a Twilight Sparkle del grupo_

 **Rarity:** ¿Por qué hiciste eso?D:

 **Rainbow Dash:** Tiene que reflexionar sobre su vida

 **Visto a las 1:45 p.m**

 ** _3:50 p.m_**

 _Applejack ha agregado a Twilight Sparkle al grupo_

 **Twilight Sparkle:** Que te caiga un rayo Rainbow Dash;-;

 **Rainbow Dash:** También te Quiero uwu

 **Rarity:** Llego Andrés D:

 **Pinkie Pie:** Uhh:v

 **Twilight Sparkle:** ¿Andrés? ¿Quién es ese?

 **Fluttershy:** Ya sabes, el que viene cada mes

 **Rarity:** Es la Peor Cosa POSIBLE :c

 **Twilight Sparkle:** ¿Y por qué odiaría a alguien que solo viene una vez al mes?

 **Rainbow Dash:** Debes de estar bromeando ._.

 **Sunset Shimmer:** No Te Preocupes Twilight, no es nada importante uwu

 **Applejack:** Veras… cuando a una chica llega a la pubertad

 **Sunset Shimmer:** TU NO DIRAS NADA, APPLEJACK

 **Applejack:** Okay ._.

 **Visto a las 4:02 p.m**

 **5:35 p.m**

 **Twilight Sparkle:** Oigan chicas… ¿Qué son los tampones?

 **Rainbow Dash:** …

 **Rarity:** …

 **Applejack:** Es como explicárselo a una niña de 6 años

 **Sunset Shimmer:** Es algo que tú no necesitas, ¿Por qué?

 **Twilight Sparkle:** Porque los encontré

 **Fluttershy:** ¿Y dónde?

 _Rainbow Dash elimino a Twilight Sparkle del grupo_

 **Applejack:** No mames, ¿Y ahora por qué? :'v

 **Rainbow Dash:** El momento era muy incomodo

 **Visto a las 5:47 p.m**

 ** _7:40 p.m_**

 _Rainbow Dash ha agregado a Twilight Sparkle al Grupo_

 **Rainbow Dash:** ¿Ya no harás más preguntas incomodas?

 **Twilight Sparkle:** Lo prometo ;n;

 **Rainbow Dash:** Bien uwu

 **Applejack:** Eres muy Cruel ._.

 **Rainbow Dash:** Tu mama también:v

 **Pinkie Pie:** UHHHHHH

 _Applejack elimino a Rainbow Dash del Grupo_

 **Sunset Shimmer:** Parecen niñas pequeñas

 _Pinkie Pie elimino a Sunset Shimmer del grupo_

 **Pinkie Pie:** Yo solo quería ser popular :D

 **Visto a las 7:50**

 _Applejack ha Agregado a Rainbow Dash_

 _Applejack ha Agregado a Sunset Shimmer_

 **Rainbow Dash:** Bueno pues ya, a Mano :'v

 **Twilight Sparkle:** Yo ya debo irme uwu

 **Pinkie Pie:** ¿No te quedas a la fiesta? D:

 **Twilight Sparkle:** ¿Fiesta?¿Donde?

 **Pinkie Pie:** Pues en tu casa

 **Twilight Sparkle:** Yo no tengo casa;n; o al menos aquí no:v

 **Rainbow Dash:** Nah, entonces No :'v

 **Rarity:** Escríbenos más seguido:D

 **Rainbow Dash:** Hasta luego c;

 **Pinkie Pie:** Adios c:

 _Twilight Sparkle ha salido del Grupo_

 **Rainbow Dash:** Seria divertido si la siguiéramos…

 _Applejack ha eliminado a Rainbow Dash del grupo_

 **Applejack:** Por favor, No

 **Visto a las 8:00 p.m**

* * *

 **HOLA C:**

 **Voy a aclarar: Aun sé que me falta el otro capítulo de los oc's pero aún no lo he terminado, no se Preocupen, claro que lo voy a subir, aunque la fecha no es definida.**

 **Bueno, por si no era obvio Twilight está en CH, ya saben, detrás del portal:v y sé que esto no es buen material pero solo quería que supieran que Grupo WhatsApp sigue vivo. ;D**

 **Oh y, he decidido Re-subir un fic que había eliminado antes, están invitados a leerlo, me gustaría mucho saber su Opinión.**

 **Gracias por su Paciencia y nos vemos en unos días, Adioh. 0u0**


	13. ¡El Grupo regresa!

**-Los Personajes de "My Little Pony" no me pertenecen. Hago esto por diversión-**

 _Pinkie Pie agrego a Twilight Sparkle al Grupo._

 _Twilight Sparkle ahora es administradora._

 **1: 58 p.m.**

 **Pinkie Pie:** ¡Twilight volvió!:D

 **Twilight** : Yo no me fui, ¡Tú me sacaste!

 **Rainbow Dash:** Se ve, se siente, el Cerebrito está presente. :v

 **Applejack:** ¡Alguien coherente en el Grupo!

 **Twilight:** Bueno… ¿Qué sucedió en mi ausencia?

 **Soarin:** Cosas Increíbles, Rainbow Dash es mi novia.

 **Rainbow Dash:** Asldkals¡Eso es mentira!

 **Pinkie Pie:** Applejack acepto su amor hacia Rarity.

 **Applejack:** Eso es mentira. :'vv

 **Rarity:** ¿¡LO HIZO!? :0c

 **Celestia:** Oh Twilight regresaste de tu trabajo, ¿Cómo estuvo?

 **Twilight:** Muy bien Princesa, asistí a todas las reuniones de todos los estados de Equestria.

 **Luna:** ¿No tenías que hacer esto tú?

 **Celestia:** CALLATE LUNA.

 **Rarity:** Trixie se alegrara. 7u7r

 **Trixie:** ¿Yoque?

 **Pinkie Pie:** ¡Llego tu amada!

 **Discord:** Cuidado que algunas se ponen celosas(?).

 **Celestia:** Wuuut. :0

 **Rarity:** Himpaktada.

 **Trixie:** ¡Twilight Sparkle no es mi amada!

 **Applejack:** Eso dices ahora. 7u7r

 **Visto por: Todos.**

 **3:37 p.m.**

 **Vinyl:** ¿Whats Up? Bv

 **Rainbow Dash:** Asdd, holi.

 **Lyra:** Opino que para celebrar el regreso de Twilight hagamos una fiesta en su Castillo. 7u7r

 **Twilight:** ¿Por qué en el mío?;-;

 **Pinkie Pie:** El festejado pone la casa, lastima. uwu

 **Vinyl:** ¡Yo llevo el Alcohol!

 **Octavia:** Nada de Alcohol para ti.

 **Vinyl:** Aw.:c

 **Rainbow Dash:** Jaja, Vinyl trae cadena, jajajaja.

 **Pinkie Pie:** JAJJAJAJAJA. xD

 **Applejack:** Que bien que varios de nosotros somos libres. Bv

 **Rarity:** Applejack, cariño, ¿Te di permiso de Opinar? (:

 **Luna:** ¡Woooo!

 **Celestia:** Luna.

 **Luna:** :'v

 **Visto por: Todos.**

 **6:25 p.m.**

 **Soarin:** Hello…

 **Pinkie Pie:** It's me(?).

 **Fluttershy:** Uh… Hola.

 **Rainbow Dash:** Alv, Fluttershy hablo, pidan un deseo.

 **Vinyl:** ¡OMG! ¡UNOS NUEVOS AUDIFONOS!

 **Lyra:** ¡Manos!

 **Applejack:** ¡Un disfraz de Manzana!

 **Twilight:** Khe.

 **Pinkie Pie:** Applejack, wtf?

 **Rarity:** Yo creo que te verías linda. 7u7

 **Rainbow Dash:** ¿Por qué todas tienen un fetiche?:'v

 **Trixie:** A Trixie le gusta el morado.

 **Rainbow Dash:** 7u7

 **Applejack:** 7u7

 **Pinkie Pie:** 7u7

 **Lyra:** 7u7

 **Vinyl:** 7u7

 **Fluttershy:** 7u7

 **Soarin:** 7u7

 **Celestia:** 7u7

 **Luna:** 7u7

 **Rarity:** 7u7

 **Trixie:** No ahora por favor(?).

 **Visto por: Todos.**

 **7:47 p.m.**

 **Twilight:** Perdí mi libro favorito. :c

 **Applejack:** Ya es la hora sad.

 **Pinkie Pie:** Pues búscalo. :v

 **Rarity:** Oh Pinkie, como no se le había ocurrido. :v

 **Lyra:** ¿Sobre qué era?

 **Twilight:** Era de química. :'vvv

 **Rainbow Dash:** Como cuando entiendes la Química pero con ella no tienes Química(?).

 **Vinyl:** Eso es tan Rarity.

 **Rarity:** ¡Un día! ¡Ya verán!

 **Celestia:** Todos los amantes al RariJack confiamos en eso. c':

 **Applejack:** ¿Por qué nadie toma en cuenta mi opinión sobre mi vida amorosa?;-;

 **Rainbow Dash:** Porque eres de Rancho(?).

 **Trixie:** ¿Eso que tiene que ver?

 **Rainbow Dash:** /.-

 **Visto por: Todos.**

 **10:52 p.m.**

 **Pinkie Pie:** ¡OIGAAAAAN!

 **Applejack:** ¿QUEEEE?

 **Twilight:** Me voy a meter a bañar. :'v

 **Rainbow Dash:** A Trixie le gusta eso.

 **Trixie:** ¿Qué le gusta a Trixie?

 **Rarity:** 7u7

 **Trixie:** ¿¡Por qué siempre hablan de cosas que Trixie no entiende!?

 **Discord:** Podrías entenderlas si fueras lista.

 **Rainbow Dash:** Uhhh.:0

 _Twilight Sparkle elimino a Discord del Grupo._

 **Applejack:** Defendiendo a la Novia. 7u7

 **Lyra:** Uy, no dejara que nadie ofenda a su amors. 7u7

 **Twilight:** Ya vayan a dormirse. ;-;

 **Visto por: Todos.**

 **3:17 a.m.**

 **Trixie:** ¡Ahh! ¡Ya entendí porque de Rancho!

 **Rainbow Dash:** No mames.

 **Rarity:** x2.

 **Applejack:** x3.

 **Fluttershy:** x4.

 **Pinkie Pie:** x5.

 **Trixie:** ;-;

 **Visto por: Todos.**

* * *

 **I COME BACK BITCHES!**

 **Jajaja, okay no. :'v**

 **Vale... esta es como "La segunda temporada" y realmente espero vaya a gustarles. c:**

 **Tratare de actualizar los Viernes o Sábados. ;)**

 **Aasd, espero les guste y díganme que piensan, cual fue su parte favorita y que quisieran agregarle. :D**

 **Los Hamo y espero un Review, se los agradecería tanto.**

 **Adioh.**


	14. Laura y las Crusaders

**-Los Personajes de "My Little Pony" no me pertenecen. Hago esto por diversión-**

 _Pinkie Pie agrego a Applebloom._

 _Pinkie Pie agrego a Scootaloo._

 _Pinkie Pie agrego a Swettie Belle._

 _Applebloom ahora es administrador._

 **11.45 a.m.**

 **Applejack:** ¿¡Agregaste a mi hermana menor!?

 **Rainbow Dash:** No tenia idea de que Scootaloo usaba esta wea.

 **Trixie:** ¿Te da miedo, Applejack? e.e

 **Rarity:** ¡Swettie Belle!

 **Swettie Belle:** RARITY. D:

 **Lyra:** ¿Se conocen?:0

 **BonBon:** Laura, son hermanas.

 **BonBon:** Lyra.*

 **Pinkie Pie:** ¿Laura?, akjajakdja.

 **Rainbow Dash:** Askdjakdjakdkd.

 **Applejack:** Asdkjskajdk.

 **Lyra:** ¿Laura? D':

 **Trixie:** Es tu novia y te confunde, tsssss(?).

 **Applebloom:** ¿Siempre son así?;-;

 **Twilight:** Te acostumbras. :'v

 **Scootaloo:** Parece que seremos las maduras del grupo. Bv

 **Pinkie Pie:** Maduras mis polainas.* ( _N/A: Por si acaso, Aquí Polaina tiene un significado obsceno, mírenlo de ese modo(?))._

 **Swettie Belle:** Rarity, ¿Que es una polaina?

 **Rarity:** Es... ehm.

 **Rainbow Dash:** Un tipo de Helado.

 **Applebloom:** Quiero probarlo. :D

 **Swettie Belle:** ¡Yo también! c:

 **Scootaloo:** x3 **.**

 **Applejack:** ¡No van a Probar nada!

 **Rarity:** ¡Rainbow Dash!

 **Rainbow Dash:** Ajajskakdlajdkd.

 **Visto por: Todos.**

 **3:57 p.m.**

 **Vinyl:** Whats up? Bv

 **Pinkie Pie:** Holeh.

 **Trixie:** Trixie esta aburrida. :c

 **Rainbow Dash:** Juguemos casar, garchar y matar.

 **Applebloom:** ¿Que es garchar?

 **Applejack:** ¡Rainbow Dash!

 **Rainbow Dash:** Tu no juegas pues. :'v

 **Applejack:** No, si juego. ;-;

 **Swettie Belle:** ¿Podemos jugar?;n;

 **Pinkie Pie:** No.

 _Pinkie Pie elimino a Swettie Belle del grupo._

 _Pinkie Pie elimino a Scootaloo del grupo._

 _Pinkie Pie elimino a Applebloom del grupo._

 **Lyra:** ¡Yo empiezo!

 **Rainbow Dash:** Anda.

 **Lyra:** Applejack, te doy a Rarity, Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy. 7u7

 **Trixie:** Se garcha a Rarity.

 **Applejack:** Khe noh, me caso con ella(?).

 **Rarity:** C:

 **Vinyl:** Me huele a boda. UuUr

 **Pinkie Pie:** ¡TIRATE A RAINBOW DASH!

 **Rainbow Dash:** Oie khe zabrontozaurio.

 **Soarin:** No lo harás(?).

 **Rainbow Dash:** Tu khe.

 **Applejack:** Mato a Rainbow Dash.

 **Lyra:** Uhhhhh. :0

 **Twilight:** Golpe Bajo. uwu

 **Applejack:** La ultima es obvia. e.e

 **Rarity:** (:

 **Rainbow Dash:** Eso te pasa por herir mis feelings.

 **Applejack:** Ya no juego. ;-;

 **Visto por: Todos.**

 **7:29 p.m.**

 **Pinkie Pie:** ¡Olvide algo!

 _Pinkie Pie agrego a Applebloom._

 _Pinkie Pie agrego a Scootaloo._

 _Pinkie Pie agrego a Swettie Belle._

 **Applebloom:** Ustedes son muy groseras. ;-;

 **Rainbow Dash:** Solo protegemos sus mentes inocentes. UuU

 **Swettie Belle:** Baia Baia, o nos están escondiendo algo. e.e

 **Lyra:** No, estoy segura que es la primera opción. UuU

 **Scootaloo:** ¿Y que hacen en este grupo para divertirse?

 **Rainbow Dash:** Molestar a Applejack.

 **Applejack:** Oie noh.

 **Pinkie Pie:** ¡Y divertirnos!

 **Lyra:** Y molestar a Applejack.

 **Applejack:** Guarda silencio Laura.

 **Vinyl:** Dat AJ.

 **Applebloom:** ¿Puedo molestar a Applejack?:D

 **Applejack:** No.

 **Rarity:** ¿Estan molestando a mi Applejack? :c

 **Swettie Belle:** ¿Tu Applejack?:0

 **Applebloom:** Siempre lo sospeche.

 **Applejack:** Khe.

 **Scootaloo:** ¡Lo sabia!

 **Rainbow Dash:** komo lo zupo? (?).

 **Vinyl:** Io k c noh zoy 100tifiko.

 **Pinkie Pie:** No te molestes en negarlo Applejack. UuU

 **Applejack:** Las odio. ;-;

 **Lyra:** Nosotras tambien te amamos. c:

 **Rarity:** Doh, yo la amo. e.e

 **Rainbow Dash:** Applejack, controla a tu mujer.

 **Trixie:** Siempre me pierdo de la diversión. ;-;

 **Visto por: Todos.**

 **12:17 a.m.**

 **Applebloom:** ESTO SE VA A DESCONTROLAAAR.

 **Rainbow Dash:** ¡Applejack! ¿Que cosas ve tu hermana en internet?:'v

 **Applejack:** Applebloom, ¿No te mande a dormir hace mas de una hora?

 **Applebloom:** Raios.

 **Twilight:** Necesito Nuevas amigas... u otro numero de celular. :'v

 **Visto por: Todos.**

* * *

 **¡HOLA!**

 **Asdkajdjf, dioh, muchos proyectos y muchas tareas, asfad, siento no haber actualizado antes, la escuela me tiene como esclava(?).**

 **Vale, espero les guste este cap, lo hice con amor y sueño, mucho sueño.**

 **Y gracias porque dejaron review, es lindo saber que algunos de ustedes siguen aquí. -corazón gay(?)-**

 **lsjdkakd, Adioh.**


	15. Juegos y Mochilas

**-Los Personajes de "My Little Pony" no me pertenecen. Hago esto por diversión-**

9: 45 a.m.

 **Pinkie Pie:** ¡Hoooola! :D

 **Rainbow Dash:** Whats Up? Bl

 **Vinyl:** ¡Esa es mi linea! 7n7

 **Rainbow Dash:** No veo tu nombre en ella. 7v7

 **Applejack:** Baia Baia, madrugaron. :l

 **Lyra:** ¿Crees que no somos capaces de levantarnos temprano?:0

 **Applejack:** No. :v

 **Vinyl:** Que directa. ;-;

 **Twilight:** Que temprano.

 **Rainbow Dash:** Ya lo dijeron, cerebrito. -n-

 **Twilight:** Pero yo...

 **Rainbow Dash:** ¡Que ya! :u

 **Twilight:** Uy... :'v

 **Visto por: Todos.**

 **1:35 p.m.**

 **Soarin:** ¡Oigan!:0

 **Pinkie Pie:** Khe.

 **Rainbow Dash:** Mande. :v

 **Applejack:** ¿Que?:v

 **Rarity:** ¿Ahora que? -n-

 **Soarin:** ¡Juguemos algo! 7u7

 **Lyra:** ¡Yo juego! c:

 **Trixie:** Trixie quiere jugar.

 **Luna:** ¿De que trata?

 **Soarin:** Yo les digo una palabra y ustedes me dicen lo primero que se les viene a la cabeza, ¿Si? 7v7

 **Pinkie Pie:** Ya rugiste. c:

 **Soarin:** Bien... la primera es Vestido.

 **Luna:** Hilo.

 **Rainbow Dash:** Tela.

 **Rarity:** Belleza. *3*

 **Trixie:** Trixie.

 **Applejack:** Rarity.

 **Lyra:** 7u7

 **Rainbow Dash:** 7u7

 **Pinkie Pie:** 7u7

 **Soarin:** 7u7

 **Twilight:** 7u7

 **Fluttershy:** 7u7

 **Vinyl:** 7u7

 **Luna:** 7u7

 **Applejack:** Twilight, Fluttershy... ¿¡Princesa Luna!? D:

 **Twilight:** Si no puedes con ellas... Uneteles. ;-;

 **Fluttershy:** Lo siento. :c

 **Luna:** Era Inevitable. uwu

 **Rainbow Dash:** ¡Da igual! ¡La siguiente!

 **Soarin:** Mochila.

 **Pinkie Pie:** Escuela. D:

 **Twilight:** Libros. *-*

 **Applejack:** Carga.

 **Vinyl:** No tengo. :'v

 **Lyra:** #UnidosPorUnaMochilaParaVinyl

 **Pinkie Pie:** #UnidosPorUnaMochilaParaVinyl

 **Applejack:** #UnidosPorUnaMochilaParaVinyl

 **Soarin:** #UnidosPorUnaMochilaParaVinyl

 **Rainbow Dash:** Llanta.

 **Rarity:** ._.

 **Applejack:** WTF?

 **Pinkie Pie:** Ke.

 **Trixie:** Trixie.

 **Soarin:** La siguiente... Sándwich.

 **Rainbow Dash:** Margaritas. _(Ya saben, ellos no comen carne.)_

 **Pinkie Pie:** Comida.*0*

 **Applejack:** No he almorzado. ;-;

 **Vinyl:** El que me comí en la mañana.

 **Trixie:** Trixie.

 **Rainbow Dash:** ¿¡No Puedes decir otra cosa!?

 **Trixie:** ¿Por que? D: Trixie siempre piensa en Trixie.

 **Luna:** Y en Twilight(?).

 **Trixie:** Khe. ;-;

 **Pinkie Pie:** ¿Y si te digo bruja?:v

 **Trixie:** Aadafgafg, Rainbow Dash.

 **Applejack:** Asjajkajsjaja. xD

 **Rainbow Dash:** Que te den Trixie. ;-;

 **Visto por: Todos.**

 **4:57 p.m.**

 **Applebloom:** ¿Por que hablan mientras estamos en la escuela':c

 **Rainbow Dash:** Porque nosotros ya no vamos. Bv

 **Lyra:** ¡OHHHH!

 **Vinyl:** ¡OHHHH!

 **Trixie:** ¡OHHHH!

 **Pinkie Pie:** ¡OHHHH!

 **Applebloom:** Al menos yo saldre con un promedio mayor a 7.3 Bl

 **Applejack:** ¡UHHH!

 **Scootaloo:** ¡UHHH!

 **Twilight:** ¡UHHH!

 **Swettie Belle:** ¡UHHH!

 **Rainbow Dash:** ¿Le contaste, Applejack!? :'u

 **Applejack:** Lo descubrió sola. ;-;

 **Rainbow Dash:** :'u

 **Visto por: Todos.**

 **7:43 p.m.**

 **Rainbow Dash:** Te Amo Soarin, quiero hacer de todo contigo. 7u7

 **Applejack:** KHE. :0000

 **Twilight:** ¡Captura! :v

 **Fluttershy:** ¡Rainbow Dash!

 **Rarity:** ¿Por que no me dices cosas asi, Applejack?:c

 **Applejack:** Doble KHE.

 **Soarin:** Baia. 7u7

 **Rainbow Dash:** ¡NO! ¡ME EQUIVOQUE! NOOOOO. ;-;

 **Pinkie Pie:** Lo siento Dash, asi pasa. UuU

 **Lyra:** Sabia que esto pasaría(?).

 **Visto por: Todos.**

 **11:11 p.m.**

 **Pinkie Pie:** ¡Pidan un deseo! ¡11:11!

 **Rainbow Dash:** Un rico sándwich. c:

 **Lyra:** ¡Manos!

 **Vinyl:** A tu gfa. Bv

 **Rarity:** A Applejack. :c

 **Applejack:** Khe.

 **Vinyl:** Y a tu hermana. Bv

 **Soarin:** Por cosas asi no tienes mochila(?).

 **Trixie:** Un espejo. *3*

 **Twilight:** Pero ya son las 11:12.

 **Trixie:** Putabida.

 **Visto por: Todos.**

* * *

 **#UnidosPorUnaMochilaParaVinyl Bv**


End file.
